Euphoria
by Jackson1967
Summary: A secret kept for a long time but will it come out? Based around seasons 1 & 2 of CSI:Miami
1. Chapter 1

Title : Euphoria

Pairing : Lexie & Tim Speedle

Rating : K+

Feat : Miami team & Lexie/Speed's famliy

A/N : Own nothing just the girl.

Summary : A secret kept for a long time but will it come out? Based around seasons 1 & 2 of CSI:Miami

Chapter One

Tim Speedle had moved to Miami with his wife Lexie, whose parents tried to stop her from leaving with Tim, but Lexie chose Tim over her own family and she knew that it was what she wanted.

Once in Miami, Lexie and Tim settled into their condo and unpacked their stuff as Tim pulled Lexie into him and kissed her passionately as she kissed him back when he lead her to their bedroom.

Tim wanted their fun to be special, as he then nibbed at Lexie's neck as she moaned in pleasure and started to unbutton his shirt and pants which, Tim quickly removed and once he was on top of Lexie, he takes her.

Lexie loved her new life with hubby Tim and she cuddled up to him after their fun as Speed holds her close to him and he rubs her arm softly with his fingertips in a loving way.

Tim knew that he'd be starting at MDPD the following week and Speed could spend personal time with his wife in the privacy of their condo together without anyone trying to break them up.

Lexie loved Speed and she thought back to when her parents disliked Speed but Lexie knew that she loved him so much and felt safe with him and so loved by him too.

Speed thought how lucky he was when Lexie agreed to be with him and she was glad that she agreed to join him in Miami so they could have a fresh start together.

Speed asks Lexie " Is it ok with you that I never mention that I'm married?" when Lexie replied " I don't mind sweetheart." as Speed kissed her happy that she'd agreed to keep their marriage a secret.

Lexie had fallen asleep on Speed's chest with her right hand on his heart as Speed held her close to him happy that they were together and happy.

Speed hadn't told his family about the job in Miami and he'd disappeared with Lexie and no contact had not happened as Lexie and Speed wanted to be alone together.

Lexie knew that Speed was her soul mate and she was glad he was her hubby, Speed knew how she felt about him and his feelings for her were the same and he would protect her for the rest of his life.

How long can Speed and Lexie keep their marriage secret?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A couple of months had now passed since Speed and Lexie moved to Miami and Speed had settled into his job as a CSI for MDPD but Speed was unaware that later that week his secret would come out.

Horatio and the team were taking drugs to be burnt when they came under fire and Speed got a shot off before he got one in his chest but he had his bulletproof vest on.

Speed had his wedding ring as he realised too late that Eric Delko had noticed it and he asked Speed " You uh married Speed?" and as Speed noticed he still had it on then admitted " Yeah I'm married.".

Eric was surprised and asked " How long have you been married?" and Speed replied " Almost a year.".

Lexie had been nearby after visiting her doctor and she saw Speed who saw her and walked over to his wife and embraced her lovingly in his arms as he tells her " The team found out about us.".

Lexie asked " How?" when Speed replied " I still had my ring on and Delko saw it." and Lexie laughed as did Speed who then asked " What uh have you been doing?" and Lexie said " I was at Dade seeing my doctor.".

Speed was worried then asked " You uh ok?" and Lexie then said " The doctor found something." as Speed replied " What did they find?" and Lexie placed Speed's hand on her stomach then she tells him " I'm pregnant.".

Lexie watched Speed wondering what he was thinking when Speed kissed her passionately as his hand was still on her stomach and he was so happy that Lexie was pregnant with their first child.

Speed tells Lexie " I love you and our baby so much." as Lexie smiled then said " I love you both too." while Horatio and the team watched Speed and his wife together.

Lexie was so excited about Baby Speedle and she loved him so much and knew he loved her too.

Speed couldn't wait to be a dad for the first time and he loved his life with Lexie and now their life together was gonna get more perfect with their first child due in seven months time.

How will Speed and Lexie react when their families turn up?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tim and Lexie were in the break room together on the sofa, as Lexie was against Tim's chest as his hands were on her stomach as he knew how much their unborn baby meant to them.

Lexie was happy with Tim and she also felt safe with him, while they had no idea of what would happen when both families turn up and they inform Horatio what happened.

Horatio tells them that he already knows everything which stuns them that both Lexie and Tim had told everything, as they walked through the lab only to see their two kids together.

Tim saw them and said " This can't be good." and Lexie replied " what you mean Speed?", then Tim said " Both our parents are right there." when Lexie saw them and muttered " Shit." which Speed heard.

Lexie's parents were angry with what they were seeing in front of their eyes and Lexie just stayed closer to Tim who kept her close to him in case something happened.

Both their parents walked inside to try and split them up only for a struggle to happen and Lexie's father stabbed her side twice as Tim blurted out " You bastard - she's pregnant.".

Tim quickly applied pressure to Lexie's stab wound when Alexx entered to help Tim and so Lexie was fading in and out as her wound hurt too much and she worried about her unborn child.

Lexie was rushed to Dade with Tim by her side and the nurse checked to see if the baby was ok after they cleaned the stab wound and the scan showed that the baby was alive.

Tim had been told that his child and Lexie were both fine, which made him sigh knowing that they were ok and he went to see Lexie and she asked " Is our baby ok?".

Tim placed his hand on her stomach and replied " Our baby is ok sweetheart.", as Lexie sighed glad that their baby was ok and she was gonna be ok too.

Horatio informed both Lexie and Tim's families that the baby had died as he knew that both Lexie and Tim agreed to it and Tim sat up next to Lexie who cuddled into him.

Tim kissed Lexie's forehead softly as he knew that he had to protect them both from danger as he didn't want to lose them saying as he came close to losing his wife and unborn baby.

Lexie was allowed home later that day and Tim took upon himself to look after her and make sure she was comfy at all times and Lexie loved that about him.

Tim helped Lexie to bed that night as he gently held her close to him and tells her " I love you." and Lexie replied " I love you too." and so, Tim kissed Lexie softly.

A few days had passed since what happened to Lexie and she had been feeling better and the baby was starting to move around a bit and she just felt so glad that their baby had survived.

Tim knew how much love he had for Lexie and their baby as he knew how much they meant to him, as the stabbing made him realise that in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lexie was still taking it easy and she'd started to be sick in the mornings, as she was careful when doing things and Tim always made sure she was ok and he knew how close he was to lose them.

Tim made sure that Lexie was ok and he'd become scared after Lexie was stabbed by her own father, as he still tried to figure it out when it hit him - they had attacked in the hopes of breaking them up.

A month or so had passed and Lexie really wanted to find out the sex of their baby and asked Tim " Do you wanna know the sex of our baby?" as Tim replied " Of course I do.".

As they went to find out, Lexie was nervous and scared at the same time but she hid it well enough, as the nurse called them into the room for the scan.

Tim helped Lexie up and she smiled in return, when the cold gel was placed on her tummy as they looked at the screen and saw their baby moving around.

Lexie watched as their unborn baby moved around and the nurse asked if they wanted to know, as Lexie and Tim nodded when the nurse tells them that they are expecting a boy.

Tim got so emotional after hearing that they would be having a son, as he kissed Lexie softly.

Lexie was so happy that she would have a little boy and, they had to decide what name to give him, and had the next few months to talk about it.

Tim knew how happy he was that they were gonna have a son, he loved Lexie so much and realised just how happy she had made him since they got together.

Lexie was thinking about names for their son when one name stood out to her, then she suggested to Tim, " How about naming our son Lucas Timothy Speedle?''.

Tim smiled when Lexie suggested the name, then replied " It's perfect sweetheart." as he cuddled Lexie to him and kissed her lovingly as she kissed him back lovingly.

Later that night, Tim and Lexie were in bed snuggled up as Tim kept his hand on Lexie's baby bump and he smiled with happiness that he was gonna be a dad and he couldn't wait.

Lexie had fallen asleep on Tim's chest as he noticed, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead then fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tim was working at a crime scene with Delko when the unthinkable happened as the perp returned to the scene and fought with Delko, only for the gun to go off and miss Delko, only for it to hit Tim.

Eric quickly rushed to Tim's side and tried to stem the bleeding as Eric called for paramedics, while Tim was fading quick but Eric urged him to fight for Lexie and their baby.

Once the paramedics arrived and quickly took Tim to Dade General for urgent treatment, Alexx called Lexie and tells her that Tim has been shot, and she rushes to be by his side.

Lexie arrives to find Eric pacing about and he explains to her what happened, as the doctor arrives to explain that the bullet missed the heart by an inch, as Lexie asked if she could see him and the doc agreed.

Lexie was taken to ICU so she could be with Tim who was hooked up to a breathing machine to help him breathe, as Lexie saw the gunshot wound for herself, she cried at seeing it.

Tim remained the same as he was still in a coma, which made Lexie think about their relationship, and how they fought just to be with one another, and Lexie loved Tim more than she thought possible.

A month had now passed and Tim remained the same as Lexie spent everyday by his side as she wanted to be with him, and she placed her left hand on top of his right hand and held it lovingly.

Lexie had cried a few times as she was scared of the fact that she could lose him forever and, she couldn't live without him but she realised how much he meant to her and their unborn son.

Tim had remained the same for a month and a half now without any change, which worried the doctors who tried to bring him out but couldn't as, Lexie whispered in his ear " I need you to wake up.".

Lexie then leant against his chest carefully not to hurt him and she cried softly, as her tears rolled down her cheeks and on to Tim's chest one tear after the other.

All Lexie could do was wait in the hopes that Tim would awaken and see her there by his side, and she just couldn't cope without him as he was all she had left and their baby needed him too.

Lexie had fallen asleep on Tim's chest as she thought back to their early days together and she felt happy with him and even now, the feelings remained the same.

All Lexie could think about was Tim and their unborn son as she kept her hand resting on her bump, as she sighed softly as she made a wish but she just wanted it to come true.

Will Lexie's wish come true?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lexie stayed by Tim's bedside as she didn't want to leave him in case he woke up, as Lexie just felt so lost without him telling her how much he loved her and making her safe.

Tim hadn't came around in a month and a half, and Lexie thought that she was gonna lose the love of her life, and their baby might grow up without a dad, which made Lexie more sad.

Lexie didn't know if she could survive without him but if the worst happened, she would have to for the sake of their son Lucas who would be without his father.

A few days later, Lexie slept on Tim's chest and as she did, Tim's right hand moved to her side as Lexie looked up to find Tim looking back at her, as she leant in to kiss him as he kissed her back.

Tim was checked over and was taken to a private room to be alone with Lexie, who then cuddled up next to him as Lexie tells him " Lucas has been kicking me like crazy.", as Tim put his hand on her bump when he felt a kick.

Lexie sighed softly as Lucas kicked again, which made Tim laugh and he spoke " Seems he likes to kick his mom a lot." as Lexie replied " Yeah he has a lot over the past month or so.".

Tim had no idea how he ended up in hospital and he asked Lexie " How did I end up here?", when Lexie replied " You were shot and the bullet missed your heart by an inch.".

As he heard what Lexie had just said made him realise something, just how lucky he had been to not end up dead, as he held Lexie closer to him as he needed her.

Lexie just sniffled as she was glad that he was still around and Tim heard her sniffle, which made him realise that she was scared of losing him forever.

Tim held her so close to him that their baby boy kicked really hard which made Lexie wince out in pain, as her waters broke two and a half months early.

Lexie was so scared about their baby boy, more than herself as she was rushed into surgery to have a c-section for their baby boy who arrived four hours later.

Baby Lucas was taken to the Special Care Baby Unit to be placed in an incubator for a while, until he was strong enough to go home, as Lexie watched over him alone.

Tim had been informed about the arrival of his son Lucas, and he wanted to meet his son but, the doctors said he couldn't as he was still recovering, but Tim wanted to see his son.

Lexie watched over Lucas who was asleep and she reached into his incubator to touch him, as she smiled at her newborn son who she loved so much and she wanted Tim there to meet him.

A few days later, Lexie asked if she could take Lucas to see his dad and the nurse agreed to her request, and Lexie took Lucas to see Tim in his room.

Tim looked up to see Lexie enter his room and she walked over to him and placed Lucas into his arms, as she sat up on the bed to watch them together.

Tim smiled upon seeing his little boy who was the double of him, when Lexie spoke " Lucas is perfect.", and Tim replied " He really is sweetheart.".

Will Horatio and the team be able to protect them?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tim held his newborn son in his arms as he bonded with him as Lexie watched them and she was so happy that they were a family with Lucas who was the double of Tim.

Lexie had no idea who would try and destroy their life again and as Lexie went to get a bottle for Lucas, she came face to face with her mother Carrie who was still angry with Lexie.

Carrie asks Lexie " Why can't you leave him?" when Lexie replied " I love him and he protects me.", which didn't go down with Carrie that well as she slapped her hard.

Tim didn't know what was going on, as he went to find out and came across the scene in front of him and Carrie said " Stay away from daughter." only for Tim to reply " No way.".

Lexie watched Lucas who was still asleep when Carrie said " You lost the baby." as Lexie replied " Seems I didn't.", as Carrie tried to reach over to the baby only for Horatio to walk in.

Horatio steps in front of Tim, Lexie and their baby boy to protect them as Carrie tries to grab Lexie's child, as Tim pushes her back hard onto the couch and warns her to keep away from them.

Lexie watches as Tim stands up for her and Lucas, which makes her realise that Tim and the CSI team are the only family she needs around her and Lucas.

Carrie tries to reason with Tim who isn't interested in what she has to say and Horatio arrests her and has the officers take her away, as Tim wraps both arms around Lexie and Lucas.

Horatio watches and Tim tells him " Meet our son Lucas Timothy Speedle." as Horatio smiled as he saw their son and replied " Congrats to you both." as Lexie smiled.

Tim took Lexie and Lucas bac to his room along with the bottle for Lucas who happily took his bottle when Lexie suggested " How about asking Horatio and Alexx to be godparents to Lucas?".

As Tim thought over Lexie's suggestion, he replied " I love the dea sweetheart.", as Lexie smiled knowing that they had agreed on godparents for their son Lucas.

Lexie watched Tim bond with their son when the door opened and the rest of the team enter to meet the new addition to the CSI family as Tim smiled in happiness.

Alexx was so hapy for Lexie and Tim, who then asks Alexx " Will you godmother to Lucas?" which takes Alexx by surprise and so replies " Of course I would.".

Will there be happy times ahead?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A couple of months had now passed and both Lucas and Tim were home with Lexie who had taken to being a mom like a duck to water and she watched Tim with Lucas and knew he was such a good dad to their son.

Tim loved being a dad to Lucas as he knew that he had to protect his sonn and also Lexie from harm as he almost lost them both and he didn't want to lose them again, as he would not cope without them.

Lexie was so glad that she chose to be with Tim in Miami and she loved being married to him and also having their first child together and she smiled at the thought.

Tim knew by the smile on Lexie's face how happy she was with him and he was so glad that he made her happy, while he knew that he would never let her go.

Later that night after Tim put Lucas down for the night in their room in his crib, he cuddled up to Lexie as she tells him " I made the right choice in being here with you.'' as Tim replied " I'm glad you did sweetheart.".

Lexie placed her hand on his chest and smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Tim and their son Lucas who was asleep in his crib while Lexie and Tim were alone.

Tim kissed Lexie's shoulder softly and tells her " I love you so much sweetheart." and Lexie replied " I love you too Speed." as they shared a loving kiss together.

Lexie would always love Tim for the rest of her life and she knew how safe she felt with him and she loved that he kept her safe from harm and also their parents who still hated them being together.

Tim lead Lexie up to their room and Lexie snuggled up to Tim and leant against him as she felt so much love for him and their son who was still asleep soundly.

Lexie pulled the duvet up a bit more for heat as Tim cuddled her closer to him as he closed his eyes and Lexie followed suit afterwards and slept on his chest with the heat of the duvet over them.

Following day, Tim was up with Lucas as they let Lexie get some needed sleep, as Tim bathed Lucas and got him changed and fed while Lexie still slept.

Lexie woke up an hour or two later and went downstairs to find Tim and Lucas watching cartoons, as Lexie smiled watching them and knew how good a dad Tim was to their little boy.

Lexie just watched them as she went to make a cup of coffee for herself and once she'd made her coffee, she walked over to them and sat next to Tim and their son.

Lucas gurgled happily as he was enjoying the cartoons with his mom and dad who were enjoying them too along with their son who had been getting more and more like his daddy.

What shock is revealed to whom?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As the days passed and Tim was getting better as he spent more time with his wife and son at their home in South Beach while unaware of what lurked around the corner for one of them.

Lexie had told Tim that her family were dead to her and Tim agreed with her after what they did to them before and after Lucas was born and Tim had vowed to protect them no matter what it took.

Later that week, as Lexie was heading home from seeing her doctor who checked her over after the earrly arrival of Lucas who was at home with Tim bonding more.

On the way back home, Lexie was being followed by someone who pressed a gun into her back and told her to keep walking home, so she did what she was told to do.

Lexie walked inside, as Tim saw the gunman and he uttered " What the hell are you doing?" to which the gunman pushed Lexie onto the carpet hard and aims the gun at Lexie.

Tim tried to reason with the gunman who cocked the gun at Lexie, and said " No sudden movements and she dies." as Tim nodded slowly as Lexie was scared for their lives.

The gunman tied Lexie's hands behind her back and jammed the gun into her back hard, then grabs Tim and gives him a beating while Lucas cries loudly as the gunman yells at him to keep quiet.

Tim tries to reason with the gunman who said " She deserves to die just like her son." which makes Lexie nervous as she tries to see his face but can't see.

Neighbours heard the noise and called 911, while Lexie tried to untie her hands but it was proving hard and he noticed what she was trying to do then grabbed his gun and struck her with it.

Tim watched helpless as the gunman struck his wife on the side of the head when the gunman laughs, only for Tim to attempt another tussle with him when Tim takes the mask off.

As the gunman's face is revealed to be none other than Damon who was Lexie's abusive ex- boyfriend and Tim asks " Why are you doing this?" as Damon coldly spoke " I have to kill her on order from that bitch's parents.".

Tim said " I'm not gonna allow you to kill her." as Damon laughed coldly at him then knocked him out with a punch as Lucas cried from his playpen at what he seen.

Horatio and others arrive to the scene and find Tim holding Lexie to him as he cried just willing her to make a sound and Lexie softly winced in Tim's arms as he untied her hands.

Lexie was quickly rushed to Dade General to be looked over when she didn't respond to treatment and the doctor had to place Lexie into a coma.

Tim and Lucas were checked over and they were both fine, as Tim asked the doctor " How's Lexie?" when the doctor sat Tim down and tells him " Lexie's in a coma and her injuries are life threatening.".

Upon hearing what the doctor told him about Lexie, Tim cried and asked if he could be with her as the doctor nodded then got a nurse to take Tim to be with Lexie as Alexx took care of Lucas.

Tim saw Lexie lying in her bed hooked up to machines and he walked over to her bed, held her hand tightly then spoke " Please sweetheart don't leave me and Lucas, we need you.".

Tim let his tears fall down his cheeks as he just wanted Lexie to pull through for the sake of their son Lucas who needed his mom and Tim needed her too more than ever.

Lexie remained the same and the only sound was the breathing machine in her room and Tim just didn't want to lose her and he needed her to survive this.

Will Lexie survive this?

( The following chapter will be worked on over the following days to finish - Thanks )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tim kept a watch over Lexie over the following few days to see if she would awaken from her coma, despite the doctor telling Tim that there was a huge chance that Lexie wouldn't make it, but he refused to believe it.

As he watched over her, he felt his own heart breaking into millions of pieces, and he tried to stay positive for the sake of their son Lucas who was with Alexx who was looking after him.

Calleigh arrived to see how Tim was coping and upon seeing him, Calleigh felt her heart break at seeing Lexie fighting for her life in front of her, as she placed her hand on Tim's shoulder in comfort.

Lexie remained the same a month later and Tim just felt that maybe the fight was over until later that day, as he held Lexie's hand when she gripped his hand tightly which surprised him.

Tim watched her closely and Lexie's eyes flickered twice before she opened them, as she saw Tim there when he smiled at her feeling glad that she'd woken up after a month an half in a coma.

Tim went to get the doctor and tells him that Lexie is awake and once the doctor went in to check Lexie over, while Tim waited outside Lexie's room and he called Alexx to tell her that Lexie's awake.

Tim wondered if Lexie remembered anything about what happened so he decided to ask her " Do you remember what happened to you?" as Lexie replied " I only remember the gun on my back then nothing.".

Lexie then asked " Where's our little boy?" as Tim replied " He's fine and with Alexx.", which made Lexie sigh that their little boy was ok and she looked down and saw her injuries properly.

Tim sighed as he tells her " The doctors said that you wouldn't make it.", and Lexie replied " Proved them wrong huh?" as Tim nodded in reply and he was so glad that she was alive.

Lexie sighed as she tried to figure out who harmed her family and Tim knows that he has to tell her but holds off for a tiny while until he wanted to tell her the truth about that night.

Tim asks Lexie " Do you want to get away from Miami for a while until you get back on your feet?" and Lexie replied " I'd love that Speed.", which made Tim smile.

Lexie asked Tim " Who did this to us?" and Tim sat up next to Lexie then tells her " Your abusive ex Damon did this to us as he was ordered to kill you and Lucas. Your parents ordered the hit.".

As Lexie heard what Tim had just told her, it left her to tell him " I don't want to know them anymore and they remain dead to me." which made Tim nod as he leant in to kiss her, as she kissed him back.

Lexie sniffled as Tim then hugged her gently cause of her injuries and Lexie loved him as she felt so safe with him as Tim then admitted " I tried to protect you but I couldn't.".

Tim felt so guilty that he wasn't able to protect her or Lucas who was fine as Lexie asked Tim " Can I see Lucas?", when Tim nodded in reply as Alexx entered the room with Lucas who gurgled.

Lexie smiled as she saw Lucas who wanted his mom as Alexx handed him to her, as Lucas gurgled happy to see his mom who hugged him close to her as Tim watched them together.

Tim asked " Where you wanna go?" and Lexie replied "Atlantis." as Tim smiled knowing why she chose Atlantis as it was where they went for their honeymoon and Tim nodded in agreement.

Horatio entered Lexie's room to ask them a question, as Horatio then asked " Will it be best if I tell your family that you died?" and Lexie replied " I think that's a good idea. What you think Speed?".

Tim knew that they had to do something and he replied " I agree with Lexie and do it.", as H nodded in reply knowing that both Lexie and Tim had agreed to his plan.

Horatio returned to MDPD to find Lexie's mom Carrie waiting for him in his office and Carrie asked " Is my daughter ok?", to which Horatio replied " She didn't make it.".

Carrie was saddened to learn that her daughter was dead and she blamed herself when Horatio asked two officers to arrest her on planning the death of Lexie.

Tim knew that he would protect them more now and he didn't want to ever face losing them again, as Lexie knew what Tim was thinking and she loved him so much.

Will everything go back to normal?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tim and Lexie took their little boy Lucas to Atlantis for a break and Lexie knew that she would take their time away to recover from her injuries that her abusive ex did to her.

Lexie just knew that Tim and the CSI team was the only family she had left and it made her smile that she had got them in her life and also Lucas's life too as it made her smile.

Tim had given Lexie a present and she opened the box to find a eterinty ring which she loved then Tim placed it on her finger as she hugged him then kissed him as he kissed her back.

Lexie put Lucas down for the night in his travel cot while Tim smiled lovingly at her as he loved her so much and their son who meant the world to them both.

Later as Lexie and Tim were in bed wrapped up together, as Lexie was happy and she tells him " I love you.", when Tim replies " I love you too always and forever sweetheart.".

Tim held Lexie close to him as he kissed her head softly knowing how much she liked it and then Lexie entwined her hand with his, and smiles knowing how safe he makes her feel and Lucas too.

After spending three months in Atlantis, Tim and Lexie along with Lucas return to Miami as they find another condo to live in after what happened to them which the CSI team did for them.

Lexie set Lucas into his play pen while they unpacked their stuff into their new condo and Lexie winced a little as her side hurt a little bit when Tim took the box for her.

Tim found the gel and softly rubbed it on her side for her as she smiled at him for being so caring towards her and also being a great father to Lucas as well.

Lexie thought back to day that they agreed to leave together despite their parents trying to stop them but Lexie had chose Tim over her family who kept telling her that it was a mistake, Lexie didn't listen to them.

Tim held Lexie in his embrace lovingly as his hand rested on her back as he cuddled her to him, while he knew how much Lexie loved him and their life together.

Tim's parents never approved of Lexie from the start and things were thawing out until Tim and Lexie left for a new start together down to Miami regardless of their families displeasure of them.

Lexie had told Tim how much she loved him and their life as one which made Tim smile knowing that they had made the right choice to be with each other.

Tim had always known that Lexie was the only one for him and he knew that their love for each other was strong despite attempts from their families to keep them apart which failed each time.

Lexie knew that she was safe with Tim as he'd promised her that and she knew that he meant it, as Tim made a suggestion to Lexie " How do you feel about trying for another baby?".

What will Lexie's response be?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twleve

Lexie was surprised that Tim had suggested having another baby and she wondered if she was ready to have another baby, so she tells Tim " I want to wait a while before we try for another baby.".

Tim nodded then replied " It's fine sweetheart." but secretly he was upset that Lexie wanted to wait a while and he thought that she didn't want him anymore and he sighed.

Lexie walked over to him then admits " I'm scared in case something goes wrong and I don't want to lose you." when Tim realises that Lexie's scared, as he just holds her to him.

Tim kisses her neck softly and keeps a protective hold of her in his arms while wondering if she is able to have more kids after the stabbing.

A few days later, Lexie went to see her doctor who informs her that she is still able to have kids but to be careful if she has luck and Lexie nods in agreement then goes home and informs Tim what her doctor said.

Two months later, Lucas was now six months old and Tim spent more time with his son rather than with Lexie after what happened, when Lexie decided that she was ready to try again.

Lexie waited until Tim put Lucas into his crib for the night, as Lexie was drinking a glass of water when Tim walked into the kitchen and saw her there, he sighed then asked " You ok?".

Lexie turned around and replied " I'm fine and I want to try for our second child." as Tim heard what she'd said then asked " Are you sure?" when Lexie replied " Course I am sure.".

Tim smiled then pulled Lexie to him, then kissed her passionately as he lead her to their bedroom so they could try for another baby, afterwards Lexie stayed close to Tim.

Lexie smiled as she and Tim had began to try for their second child and Lexie hadn't thought about her parents who still believed that she was dead as Horatio had told them that.

Tim knew how much Lexie meant to him and Lucas who had been getting more like his father which Lexie knew was bound to happen as she loved them both.

Lexie loved being married to Tim and she knew how lucky she was to be with him and they'd overcame hurdles to be together but some of their friends were happy for them but others weren't.

Tim watches Lexie and he smiles knowing how much they've been through just to have a life together and he just hoped her prents would never know that she was alive.

As Lexie slept on Tim's chest, Tim watches over her as he realises that he has everything he's ever wanted and he hopes that Lexie is gonna be pregnant again with their second child.

As the weeks passed, Lexie had been feeling sick but she kept it from Tim until she was sure herself before she told him, only for her doctor's visit to confirm.

Lexie was back home and nursing Lucas who gurgled happily as he watched some cartoons with his mom as Tim was at Eric's condo talking about recent events.

Will Lexie tell Tim?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tim had worried about Lexie in the last few weeks and he hoped she was ok, although Lexie had been keeping something from him in those few weeks but she felt guilty.

Lexie had put Lucas down for the night and she curled up on the couch to watch a film when Tim came home to find Lexie on the couch with a hot water bottle on her stomach.

Tim took his jacket off then sat beside Lexie as she sighed softly when Tim asked her " You ok sweetheart?" and Lexie replied " I'm ok and I've been keeping something from you." as Tim looked at her.

Lexie sighed when Tim asked her " What have you been keeping from me?" as Lexie grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach then said "This is what I've been keeping from you.".

Tim felt something then replied " You're pregnant." and Lexie replied " Yup just over eight weeks.", which made Tim smile that Lexie was pregnant with their second child.

Lexie watched his reaction when he kissed her softly knowing that they were gonna have their second child together, which made Tim so happy like a kid in a candy shop.

Later that evening, both Tim and Lexie were discussing things as Lexie cuddled into Tim who cuddled her back lovingly as she had made their life better with their unborn child.

Tim fell asleep with his hand on Lexie's stomach holding their child to him as he slept next to the one he loves with all his heart and always would for the rest of his life.

Lexie had no idea that her parents were trying to find out the truth about why their daughter was dead, and it made Carrie realise how stupid she's been to her daughter.

Tim's parents were in the same boat as Lexie's parents who still had no idea that their daughter was actually alive and well, as they were wanting to find out more into their daughter's death.

Lexie knew that her fake death had been a good idea and she had started to move on with Tim by her side, along with their young son Lucas who had started to crawl.

As the weeks passed, and Lexie's bump grew as she'd told the team about their baby, and the team were so happy for Lexie and Tim on the pregnancy.

Lexie was enjoying her second pregnancy a lot just like she did when she was carrying Lucas, who had started to crawl which gave them happiness seeing their son crawl.

Tim knew that since Lexie had told him about their second child, he was so excited about being a dad again as he wondered what the sex was of their second baby.

Lexie tells Tim " I want a surprise this time with our unborn child." as Tim nodded in agreement, as it would be kept a surprise for them when their child arrives.

Tim just admired Lexie as she was glowing while pregnant and he loved her even more than he thought possible in his life and he had known that Lexie was his one and only love.

Can anything trash this perfect bliss?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lexie was glowing with her second pregnancy and she was so excited to be having another baby with Tim who was so happy that Lexie had agreed to have another baby together.

Tim made sure that both Lexie and their baby were ok along with Lucas who gurgled joyfully at his daddy's jokes as Lucas got more eager to crawl more.

Lexie's mother Carrie was still trying to grieve for her daughter who was dead but Carrie had no idea that Lexie was actually alive and well in a new place with Lucas and Tim.

Tim had known how scary he came to losing Lexie and he wanted her to pull through as she did which made Tim want to protect them so much more as he clearly needs them in his life.

Lexie was cuddled with Tim on their couch as Luas was playing with his toys in his play pen as Lexie watched him as she felt movement with the baby.

Tim notices Lexie placing his hand on her bump to feel it moving around as Tim smiled feeling his baby moving around, when he kisses Lexie softly as she kisses him back.

Tim has no idea if their families will back off and let them live their life together with their son Lucas and their unborn child as Tim knew that all he, Lexie and Lucas have are the team as their family.

Lexie watches Lucas laugh joyfully when she tells Tim " Lucas is the double of you." which made Tim smile then reply " He really does sweetheart." as Lexie smiled.

Tim just couldn't stop smiling as he was gonna be a dad again and he loved being a dad to Lucas so much and also being Lexie's hubby too as he knew how much his life with Lexie meant to him.

Lexie woke up the folloing morning to find Tim and Lucas there with breakfast in bed which took Lexie by surprise and she smiled at her son and hubby for the gesture.

Tim smiled lovingly at his wife as she smiled back to him which made Lexie giggle when she felt more movement with Baby Speedle who was being very active.

Knowing that their lives were slowly getting back to normal as they were expecting their second baby, as Lexie had a long think about being pregnant again and she loved it.

Lexie gently picks Lucas up as he giggled at his dad joyfully when Tim tickles him which makes Lucas laugh more and Lexie smiled at the strong bond Tim has with Lucas.

Tim still tickles Lucas who laughs more at his daddy for tickling him while Lexie laughs as Lucas enjoys tickles with his dad.

Will the truth be revealed?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Three months had now passed and Lexie was five months pregnant and her bump was still growing as Tim placed his his hand on her bump when he felt their baby kick for the first time.

Lexie and Tim had no idea that the fake death stunt was gonna be found out as Carrie's sister Lara thought she saw Lexie but called Carrie with what she'd seen and sent the proof as Carrie confirmed it.

Tim was at the lab when Carrie arrived and went to find out the truth from Horatio who told her that Lexie was dead and died from blunt force trauma but Carrie showed Horatio the pic as Horatio shook his head.

Lexie had recently dyed her hair from blonde to black which Tim loved as Lexie took Lucas into see him at the lab but she was unaware of who was in Horatio's office.

Tim met Lexie at the break room and they all went to their secret hiding place just to be alone, as Carrie still claimed that her daughter was still alive but Horatio kept telling her that Lexie was dead.

Horatio left his office and went to see Alexx and he told her what Carrie was saying, when Alexx had an idea to put a stop to the claims as she went to see her.

Carrie saw her then asked " Who are you?" when Alexx replied " I'm M.E Alexx Woods and I did the autopsy on your daughter after she died." which Carrie sighed then asked " Did she suffer?" and Alexx replied " Yes she did.".

Tim and Lexie along with Lucas were in A/V lab with Horatio listening into the chat between Alexx and Carrie, as Alexx asks Carrie " Why do you dislike Tim?".

Carrie replied " He was not good enough for Lexie and she wouldn't listen." as Alexx then said " Lexie loved Tim and he was full of smiles while she was alive but he's not now since she died.".

Lexie hated her mom for what she had said about Tim as he just held Lexie and Lucas close to him as they kept listening to the chat, when Alexx said " Hope you're proud of yourself as Lexie's son will have no mother in his life.".

Carrie replied " I want to see him." when Alexx replied " That's not a good idea as he was there when Lexie died.", while Lexie heard what else her so called mother had to say.

Tim tells Lexie " I love you so much." when Lexie replied " I love you too Speed." as Tim held her and Lucas to him closely as they were all he loved so much.

Lexie snuck out of the lab with Lucas and headed home to wait for Tim to arrive home later after shift was over as Alexx left Horatio's office after what she told Carrie.

Lexie felt more kicks from her unborn child which made her laugh while Lucas was in his play pen playing with his toys happily, while Lexie thought about her life and the love she has with Speed.

Tim arrived home later on to see Lucas in his night suit asleep in his crib as Lexie was having a nap, when Tim kissed Lexie's forehead softly and kissed her baby bump.

What happens to Lexie?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Tim had a shower and when he returned to their room, he noticed that Lexie was in the same place as before and he checked to see if she was ok but she wasn't breathing, so he called paramedics.

The paramedics arrived and they took Lexie to hospital where it was discovered that she had the signs of an early labour but a scan revealed that the baby was moving a bit.

Tim was told the news and he agreed to the option which was the only one they had as he held Lucas close to him when Alexx arrives to be there for Tim as he tells her what was going on.

Alexx tells Tim " They're gonna be fine." when Tim replied " I hope so Alexx." when a few hours later, the doctor arrived to speak with Tim about Lexie.

Tim asks the doctor " Is Lexie and the baby ok?" when the doctor replies " Lexie's resting and your daughter is in the Special Care Baby Unit." as Tim asks " Can I see them?" and the doctor nodded.

The doctor took Tim to see his daughter and he saw how small she was inside her incubator, as he was allowed to touch her when he put his hand inside to touch his little girl, he just fell in love with her.

Tim stayed with his little girl for a while before he went to see Lexie in her room, and as he walked in to find her awake as Tim kissed her forehead softly when she asked " Is our baby ok?".

Tim held Lexie's hand inside his own and tells her " Our baby girl is in the Special Care Baby Unit and she's beautiful." and Lexie smiled as she'd been told by Tim that they had a little girl.

Lexie asked Tim " What are we gonna call her?" as Tim replied " I'm not sure sweetheart." and Lexie thought about it then asked " Can I see her?" when Tim nodded in reply.

Tim helped Lexie to the baby unit to see their baby girl and Lexie smiled then touched her tiny fingers as Tim watched them, when Lexie decided on a name for her.

Lexie asked Tim " How about naming her Ava Alexandra Speedle?" which takes Tim by surprise and he looks at their daughter then tells Lexie " It's perfect.".

Tim smiled as he looked at Ava in her incubator and he was so happy to have a little girl, whenHoratio and the others enter the room to meet the new arrival.

Alexx hugged both Tim and Lexie when she saw their little girl which lead Calleigh to ask Tim " What have you called her?" as Lexie replied " Her name is Ava Alexandra Speedle.".

Tim then tells Alexx " Ava's middle name is after you." which made Alexx get emotional at hearing the meaning behind Ava's middle name as Tim hugged her.

Will something happen?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Lexie bonded with Ava who closed her eyes as the doctor tells them both that Ava's allowed home when Lexie asked " Why did I stop breathing?" when the doctor tells her that it was thought of some kind of attack.

Tim was surprised to hear that as was Lexie as well while Ava was sleeping in her daddy's arms with her dummy in her mouth as she slept soundly as Lexie watched them.

Lexie just hoped that her so called family would keep away from them but Carrie layed into Tim for ruining Lexie's life when she turned round and replied " Don't you dare say that.".

Carrie then said " I can cos my daughter's dead." only for her to reply " Don't think so." when Carrie twigs that the girl is Lexie who then slaps her mother hard that she falls on to the ground.

Tim leads Lexie away so they can get Ava ready to go home and Lexie tells Tim " I want Calleigh to be Ava's godmother." when Tim replied " That's a good idea sweetheart.".

Lexie was carrying Ava in her carrier out to the Hummer when Horatio was waiting for them as he was taking them home as Lexie went into the back with Ava as Tim went in the front.

Lexie asks Horatio to help with a restraining order and Horatio agrees to help them with it, and once Horatio drops them off home, Horatio tells Tim that he's got time off.

Tim nodded in agreement with his boss/father figure while Lexie had already walked inside with Ava and unstrapped her from the carrier, then Lexie nursed her little girl.

Tim closed the front door behind him and saw Lexie and Ava bonding together when Alexx dropped Lucas off and Tim held his son as he sat with Lexie and Ava.

Lexie watched as Ava slept soundly in her arms while Tim knew his life was complete with Lexie and their two young children who Tim loved so much.

Tim knew that since he fell in love with Lexie and they left NY to have a new life, he knew it was the best thing they ever did and Lexie had the same thoughts too.

Tim kissed Lexie who returned the kiss with her hubby as he watched when Lucas cuddled into his baby sister while Lexie and Tim watched them both.

Lexie loved being a mom to Ava and Lucas, also being married to Tim who she loved with everything she had and so much more.

Carrie realised that her sister Lara was right about Lexie being alive and she knew that her own daughter hated her for everything she did to her and she hoped Lexie would forgive her.

Tim knew that Lexie was the only one he wanted to have a family with and now that dream was true and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Lexie had sent Calleigh a text asking her to be Ava's godmother and Calleigh had agreed to be Ava's godmother which made Lexie so happy that they had gotten godparents for Ava as they asked Calleigh and Eric.

Will further shocks threaten Lexie and Tim's lives?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Tim had the next six months off to spend with his family which made him happy to spend more time with his wife and two young children at home.

Lexie's mother had gotten the restraining order against her but she still wanted to see Lexie and to try make up for what she did wrong but the order is not allowing her.

Lexie was bottle feeding Ava when a knock at the door and Tim opened it to find his parents stood there, which took Tim by surprise when Lexie saw them both.

Tim's mother Jessica asked " Can we come in?" only for Tim to reply " No you can't." then Tim closed the door on them as he knew that his parents disliked Lexie.

Lexie knew that Tim's family disliked her because they believed she was gonna destroy Tim's life forever, as Tim knew what he was doing when he asked Lexie to join him in Miami.

Tim held Ava as she closed her eyes for a little sleep while Lexie gave Lucas his supper and she did that while Tim changed Ava's diaper and got her ready for bed.

Lexie smiled as Tim took Ava up to bed and Tim smiled as he laid Ava into her crib which was in their room, as Lucas had his own room at night.

Tim came back down after putting Ava to bed, as he watched Lexie do what he did with Ava, then she took him to bed as Tim kissed his son's forehead goodnight.

Tim made himself a cup of coffee as he drank it in the kitchen when Lexie returned and she smiled at Tim who smiled back at her, when she walked over to him.

Lexie sat up on the bench when Tim walked over to her and wrapped both arms around her waist then, carried her to the couch where Lexie snuggled into Tim's chest.

Tim kept a loving hold of Lexie in his arms as they spent time alone together as Lexie placed her head on Tim's chest as he smiled knowing that his life with Lexie was all he needed.

As they spent time alone together, Tim placed his hand on Lexie's waist and she smiled as he did that while she put her hand under his shirt to trace his stomach.

Lexie loved how happy she was with Tim and she would never change it for anything in the world and she knew it was fate that brought them together.

Tim thought about his life before he met Lexie and he smiled knowing that she had made his life so much better and he loved her for that too as he always would love her for the rest of his life.

Lexie and Tim headed up to bed a few hours later and checked on Lucas who was sound asleep and Ava was asleep too, while Tim kissed Lexie softly.

Will an attack cause tragedy?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Lexie and Tim were at the lab with Lucas and Ava who were having some fun, until the lab blew up and it seperated Tim and Lexie from each other as Lexie along with Ava were trapped.

Tim protected Lucas from falling lockers and he took Lucas outside to the safety of the paramedics who checked them both over and were fine but no sign of Lexie and Ava.

Lexie held Ava tightly to her as they were trapped in the trace lab, when Ava cried which was heard by Eric who rushed to help Lexie and Ava to safety as Lexie had a bad wound.

Eric helped them out of the lab and over to awaiting paramedics who checked them and Eric held Ava while her mom was checked over and was taken to Dade.

Tim saw Ava then went over to her and Eric who told Tim that Lexie had been taken to Dade, when Tim rushed off as Alexx took Lucas while his daddy rushed off.

Tim arrived to find Lexie lying on a bed getting treatment on her shoulder wound, as Lexie winced as the nurse was putting in stitches and a bandage over the wound.

Lexie got up from the bed and she hugged Tim as he hugged her gently cos of her shoulder and he then took her home, where Alexx and Eric were with Ava and Lucas.

Tim took Ava and held her close to him as she cuddled into him while Lexie watched them both as it made her smile seeing Ava with her daddy being amazing.

Lexie had no regrets about being with Tim and she knew that he was her first and she'd told him that which made him love her even more for what she admitted to him.

Tim knew that Lexie was also his first as he knew that she'd told him the same thing too and it made Tim realise that he was the only person she truly trusted.

Lexie watched as Tim took both Ava and Lucas upstairs for their sleep as he wanted Lexie to take it gently for a bit and she didn't mind that as he was protective.

After a bit, Lexie had put the tv on to watch something when Tim came back down and sat next to Lexie who leant against him while he wrapped both arms around her waist.

Lexie felt so safe and tells Tim " I love you." when Tim replied " I love you too." and kisses her head in a loving way, which makes her smile at how lucky she is.

Tim enjoys being with Lexie and he tells her " It's just gonna be us, our kids and the team that we need." when Lexie replies " I agree sweetheart as the team are our family.".

Lexie sighs softly while Tim entwined his hand with her's, then grazed it with his thumb in a loving gesture which Lexie loved about him and the way he made her feel so safe.

Tim lead Lexie up to their bedroom as it had gotten late, when Lexie snuggled into Tim and put her hand on his heart and closed her eyes while Tim watched her sleep before he fell asleep too.

What happens next?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

As Lexie recovered from her wound, she felt better and she was having her stitches taken out and when she'd got them out, she saw how well her wound had healed up.

Tim wrapped both arms around Lexie and kissed her as she kissed him back lovingly as she knew how special he was to her and the love that they had for each other.

Lexie thought back to their first night sleeping together and she was nervous and he'd soothed her worry by making her feel safe and she know that he's kept her safe since.

~ Six months later ~

Lexie and Tim were both in a better place and more stronger as all the attempts to ruin their marriage failed and Lexie knew that she could only trust the team and Tim.

Lexie and Tim celebrated Lucas's first birthday and Ava was crawling and learning to walk herself as Tim helped her and he loved his two children very much.

Tim was so proud of his two kids and he was glad that Lexie had given him Lucas and Ava, as he loved Lexie very much and he knew that she loved him too.

Lexie knew that she was glad that she had two beautiful children with Tim who was such an amazing father to Ava and Lucas who loved their daddy very much.

Tim was holding Ava who was teething as he gave her the teething ring to chew on and Ava chewed on her teething ring which calmed her down and Lucas was starting to talk.

Lexie watched Ava and Tim which she loved so much and her life was better with Tim than it used to be before they met, as Lexie told Tim about what her father did to her.

Tim knew the dark truth about Lexie's father who had abused her for years until she broke away with Tim who knew why Lexie hated her parents for it as Carrie allowed it to happen.

Lexie had only told Tim the truth about her father and she was scared in case Tim left her, but he promised her that he'd never walk away from her and Lexie knew he meant it.

Tim had protected Lexie from her parents and he knew that she never deserved it and he wanted to keep her safe and the only choice they had was to flee NY for Miami.

Will justice be done?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Lexie had decided to get justice for what happened to her and she confided the truth in Calleigh who was gonna help her and Tim told Horatio the whole truth about Lexie's father Nico.

Frank Tripp arrested Nico Rigbsy for abuse and Frank set him into the interview room where Horatio was waiting to raise hell as Lexie and Tim listened in from the other side.

Horatio asked Nico why he abused his daughter and Nico replied that she deserved that and Lexie knew she didn't deserve what her father did to her, as Tim knew that too.

Tim kept a protective hold of Lexie in his arms while Horatio got angry with Nico for what he did to Lexie who was shaking with fear as Tim tried to calm her down.

Lexie hated her father and mother for what happened to her and she could only trust Tim and the team who have been protecting them and their two kids.

Horatio got the nod from Lexie to press charges while Nico got even angier as Horatio walked out of the room and into see Lexie who was shaking like a leaf.

A month had passed and Lexie didn't need to testify as the evidence would speak for her while she was at home with Tim and their kids spending family time together.

Tim got a phone call with the verdict as Lexie was drinking a glass of water, when Tim looked over to Lexie and said " Horatio called with the verdict.".

Lexie then asked " What was the verdict?" and Tim held Lexie to him, then replies " The judge found him guilty and sentenced him to life in prison without parole.".

As Lexie heard the verdict, she sighed that it was all over and she kissed Tim who kissed her back as they could close that chapter and move on with a new one together.

Tim was so glad that the verdict was what he and Lexie both wanted, as they could make the rest of their life better and Tim knew that Lexie was never gonna be alone.

Lexie tells Tim " I used to have nightmares at what he did but not anymore." which made Tim reply " Least they're gone and so is he." and Lexie nodded as she sighed.

Tim cuddled Lexie in his strong arms as she felt so safe with him and more importantly, she loved him so much and their two children who meant the world to them.

As the months passed, Lexie had felt more different as she had discovred that she was pregnant for a third time and once she told Tim, who went a little hyper at the news.

Lexie enjoyed being pregnant for a third time and as she got closer to her due date, when her waters broke six weeks early and she thought nothing of it until the doctor told her that it was twins.

Lexie was shocked and so was Tim when Lexie told him what the doctor had said when Lexie had a c-section to have the twins who were a boy and a girl.

Tim held his newborn son who would be named Cayden Horatio Speedle, while Lexie held their newborn daughter who she had decided to name her Keedie Tienna Speedle.

The End

( Thank you for reading my Speedle fic and if you would like a sequel then please add the answer into the review. )


End file.
